pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Alice's Sister - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Daisy - Joy (Inside Out) *The Snooty Flower - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Dormouse - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 2 - Emmy is Bored/In a World of My Own #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 4 - Emmy Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on The Table #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Emmy/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 6 - Emmy Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 11 - Emmy Meets Dark Laser/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Emmy #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 13 - Emmy Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 17 - Emmy Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 20 - Emmy's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 21 - Emmy's Flight/The Finale #Emmy In Wonderland (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Alice Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Bagheera.png|Bagheera as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Walrus Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as The Carpenter Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Bill the Lizard JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as The Daisy Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as The Caterpillar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Bird in the Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Mario.png|Mario as The Mad Hatter Luigi.png|Luigi as The March Hare Category:4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof